


Heart In Ice

by J-Bfan (Mysterie)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/J-Bfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is a normal girl, at least she always thought she was normal and she loved hearing fantastical stories about the Guardians; that's all they were though, stories... just like the ones she made up about them for the amusement of the Bennett kids. Things never work out like they do in stories, there was no epic battle of good versus evil and there was no such thing as Jack Frost or the other Guardians... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Personal Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a JackxOC, and the story is in first person view.... please be nice...

The water sparkled in the mid-day sun. The heat wasn’t so bad, but the little girl with dark brown hair didn’t care as she followed the bouncing ball. Her brown-green eyes were focused on the blue ball that rolled out of her reach and into a swimming pool. Her father had told her thousands of times to not go near the pool without them, but the young girl thought she could reach it as it bobbed on the surface near the edge. Surely it wouldn’t be hard to get. She reached out for it, careful not to stretch too far, but it was floating away slowly. Determined to get the ball before it went too far, it happened before she was even aware of it. The water was cold, but its cooling effect was forgotten as it closed over her head. She tried to scream, but the water filled her, choking her and no matter how much she flailed it was no use. As she reached towards the surface that was slowly fading she saw a pair of shockingly blue eyes. The water seemed to chill around her. The grip that held her close was cold, but she swore she heard a soft voice speak to her.

_You’re going to be okay now._ Before she could figure it out the eyes disappeared at the shriek of a familiar voice.

“Em!!!” She turned to see her cousin running forward and scooping her up. After a moment Emily focused on the voice, coughing up water.

“Oh geez, Em!” Emily could barely focus on the girl who was carrying her into the house again, the blue eyes dancing in her mind. Who had that been? Had a boy really pulled her from the water? Those blue eyes, they had reminded Emily of gems and she wondered if perhaps she simply hadn’t imagined it, but if she had... then who had pulled her out of the pool?


	2. Adventures in Babysitting

“The emergency numbers are on the fridge if you need them Emily.” I smiled, brushing a lock of stray chestnut lock back from her face.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Bennett. I promise they won’t be bored with me.” I grinned and Mrs. Bennett smiled, I had been babysitting for Mrs. Bennett at least once a month since she was fourteen. She had known both the Bennett children, that of course, had been two years ago. She’d begun watching the children around Easter, that had been a very bizarre Easter. There had been absolutely no eggs whatsoever until the very next day and Jamie had been grinning from ear to ear and ranting about Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy, Santa (who Jamie had sworn to me is called North), the Easter Bunny and Sandman. Though his eyes especially sparkled when he talked about Jack Frost. Well, I could understood that because he was a kid after all and I’d believed in all sorts of things when I was younger hadn't I? Once their mother had left, I entertained the two of them with the story of Peter Pan, followed by one I’d made up about how the Tooth Fairy had come into being. Sophie had found it hard to sit still through it and Jamie had listened patiently through it.

“I’m not so sure that’s how it happened, but that’s a good story nonetheless.” He said as I tucked him into bed.

“Oh? Are you the expert on the Tooth Fairy then?” I asked.

“Well, no, but I have met her. She’s not as prim as you made her sound.” I sat back, giving him a strange look before smiling a little.

“Okay, if you say so champ.” I wasn’t going to argue with his imagination. He’d told me about his adventure with Jack Frost and the other Guardians two years ago, while I hadn’t believed a word of it then there was no denying that he knew about a few things that there wasn’t a way he could have. Had he been in bed all night and just dreamed this entire thing up then how had he known about the broken lights that were almost two miles from his house? There had also been the unusual formations of ice along the roads that had started near his house, the ice had curved into partial loops and ramps like it was a slide from an amusement park. I couldn’t deny the oddness of that year, but neither could I fully believe his story either. It was just a little farfetched. Well, I wasn’t going to tell the boy he was wrong, that there was no such thing. He was too precious of a boy, but I had to admit that I found the strength of his belief a little alarming. As he lay down though I left the room to check on Sophie a second time before going down stairs. The rest of the evening was mine. I settled on the couch, flipping through a few channels looking for something good. It was the end of November and already each one was filled with various Christmas themed movies. I made a face at the romance ones, although I didn’t mind them I didn’t feel like watching something that sappy. I continued on, flipping through Frosty the Snowman, Merry Christmas Charlie Brown, A Christmas Carol and then settled on an strange version that had Jack Frost in it. I always liked Jack Frost the best when it came to characters of Christmas. Why, I don’t know honestly. Perhaps it had something to do with the blue eyes I couldn’t forget from my childhood.

 

No one had been able to tell me, when I was older, who it was I had seen. According to my cousin no one had been there and the adults all marveled that I had saved myself despite my insistence that I hadn’t because I hadn’t known how to swim. I brushed the thoughts away, watching the young blue boy who had blue skin, wore some strange blue hat and was decked in blue clothes that reminded me a little of a court jester that I’d read about in school.

“I do NOT look like that... honestly.” I jumped out of my skin at the sound of the male voice and spun to my left, a young boy was leaning on a stick... no, not a stick. It was some sort of staff, he was dressed in a set of tan pants I’d never seen before and a blue hoodie that seemed to have various frost patterns along the cuffs, the front pocket, the collar and even along the rim of the hood itself. His hair was snow white, but that wasn’t what held my attention or why my mouth had fallen open in surprise. When he glanced from the TV back to me I came face to face with the same blue eyes I had sworn I’d seen all those years ago.

“What?” He asked, his confusion snapped me back to reality. I scrambled for a weapon, something to protect myself with but the only thing I managed to grab was a... flashlight? Well, it was better than nothing. I shone it right in his eyes and he recoiled.

“Whoa! Whoa! Easy there! I’m not going to hurt you!”

“Who are you!?”

“Jack Frost.” He said with an easy grin that made me frown. Who was this lunatic? I swung the flashlight at him but he danced away nimbly. I swung again, advancing but he hoped away, landing on the back of the couch much to my chagrin.

“Really? Come on now. I said I wasn’t going to hurt you, you’re just going to -” I lurched towards him, forgetting the coffee table and I landed hard on the couch, rapping my feet on it even as I swung the flashlight at him, my eyes filled with tears from my pain, but I was going to protect the two children I’d been charged with. The boy just leapt out of my reach again.

“Emily?” Came the sleepy reply and I bit my lip, damn it all! I hadn’t meant to wake Jamie.

“Keep back Jamie!” I said, he blinked at me then turned his attention to the intruder. He looked back at me.

“What’s wrong? Did you get into a fight with Jack?” He asked and I froze before I turned.

“Wait... you know him?” Jamie grinned as the boy smiled.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Know him? Of course! I told you about Jack silly.” He said and I wasn’t sure what to make this as Jamie walked over to Jack with a grin, Jack ruffled his hair as he easily slid into a sitting position on the couch, his staff clutched loosely in one hand. Baffled and just a little confused I sat back on the couch, my feet were throbbing from smacking the coffee table.

 

“I don’t believe this... Jack Frost isn’t real.” I stared at the boy, trying to figure out who he was. The smirk on his face irritated me a little.

“If you didn’t believe you wouldn’t be able to see me.”

“Please, what does seeing you have to do with anything?” I huffed.

“Non-believers, like adults, can’t see the Guardians.” Jamie said.

“Jamie, now isn’t the time. Your mom is going to kill me if she ever finds out we had a guest here without her permission.” Jamie laughed, as did Jack.

“How is it that you find this so funny?” Before the question was answered there was the sound of keys and I turned to see that Mrs. Bennett had come back sooner than I’d expected her to.

“Is something wrong?” I asked seeing her.

“Oh, no I had forgot something important. Now where did I put it....” She looked around in the kitchen before coming back. She paused.

“Jamie, shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I was just asking Emily for a drink of water. I got thirsty.” You stared at Jamie who seemed to lie so easily.

“Well alright, but then it’s straight to bed mister.”

“Sure thing mom.” Jamie said, I just stared as she glanced around the room as if looking for something. She moved over to a nightstand and pulled out a folder.

“Ah, great. I’ll see you later Emily.” With a smile she was out the door. I just watched, jaw dropped. HOW had she not seen the white haired boy who was sitting on the arm of her couch twirling the staff? The door shut close and all I could do was plop back on the couch, the flashlight falling to the floor.

“Told you.” Jack said with a chuckle, Jamie laughed a bit with him until the lights began to flicker. I glanced around.

“What’s going on?!” Jack leapt to his feet, clenching his staff.

“Keep close.” Jack said, I grabbed the flashlight again though what I thought I was going to do with it I have no idea. I shifted so that Jamie was wedge between me and Jack. There was the loudest whinny I’d ever heard. It was then that several horses seemed to appear out of nowhere. All I could do was stare, as these horses that looked like they’d come straight out of some sort of nightmare about sand. Their eyes glowing a fiery yellow that looked like they contained a glimpse of hell itself. I wasn’t sure what was going on, it happened so fast. They lurched forward and so did Jack, ice lightning surging from his staff and scattering. Jamie also touched one, it vanished into gold sand but as I swung the flashlight I missed and felt something smacked me and then it all went dark.

 

“Emily!” Jamie stood over Emily’s unconscious form, turning any Nightmare that came too close back into dreamsand.

“Jack we have to get her out of here!” Jack nodded.

“Get your sister! I’ll keep her safe!” Jamie nodded and hurried up stairs. Jack sent ice spiking around him when three Nightmares lunged forward. Their cries cut short as he froze them before picking up the girl.

“Man, you really are becoming a pain.” He said with a huff, a smile on his face nonetheless as he cradled her against his chest bridal style. Jamie came in, Sophie in his arms and Jack grabbed a globe from his hoodie and shook it.

“North pole” he said before he tossed it to the floor, the portal appearing and he sent more Nightmares scattering before leaping through the portal after Jamie had carried his sister through. Jack winced a little when he tumbled out of the other end of the tunnel, keeping just barely from running Jamie over and he passed the unconscious girl to a yeti before gripping his staff, watching the portal close before he relaxed. The nearby yetis warbled and Jack turned to them.

“Find them a room. I have to talk to North.” The yetis rolled their eyes as they warbled at Jack, but they did as he’d said. Jamie and Sophie were too thrilled about being there to care too much that they were being ushered by the yeti. Sophie giggling at everything she saw and Jamie’s vocabulary existing for those moments of “wow”, “cool” and “whoa” as he saw all of the various toys that were being worked on by various yetis. Though the boy was careful not to trip over the elves who were beginning to quickly gather and only scattered when a yeti growled at them. Though that didn’t deter them from trying again and again, making the job that the yetis were trying to do rather difficult. No human had been to the workshop before so the elves had not seen one since the fight two years ago, most of them had never seen a human, but the few that had were sticking close to Jamie. Happily bouncing and jiggling their bells upon seeing the two Bennett children that they remembered had helped take down Nightmares.


	3. Guardians

The smell of oak and cookies were the first thing I noticed. The second being that my head throbbed something fierce, there was also the fact that I seemed to be tucked into bed. Where am I? A cliche question to be sure, but I knew I sure as heck wasn’t home and the last thing I remembered was fighting off the shadow colored horses with Jamie and... I shot up. Jamie! My eyes shot open and glancing around I nearly stumbled from the bed, ignoring the fact that there was a crackling fireplace and a chair where the white haired youth, Jack, was lounging.

“I see someone is awake... whoa, calm down! You’re safe here.”

“Where’s Jamie?!” I sputtered, concerned.

“Easy, he’s off playing with some elves.” Jack said and as I took in the relaxed posture of the other I began to relax a little.

“So... Jack is it?” He nodded.

“Care to explain what the heck just happened? What were those things?”

“Nightmares... I don’t know why they were there. None of us do actually, well, aside from hunting you.” I blinked.

“Me? What the heck, I’m no one special and what do you mean “us” ?”

“We don’t know yet, and I mean the other Guardians of course. Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and North.” Before I could think to ask, the door opened and I nearly lost my composure when in flew what looked like the most beautifully exotic woman... bird.... okay, she was a mix of both really with magenta eyes and wings that fluttered as fast as those of a hummingbird, but when she settled down next to Jack I saw they were delicate like a... Okay, this had to be the Tooth Fairy.

“Um...” I wasn’t sure what to say, what does one say really when they meet someone from their childhood beliefs that they’d thought just an hour ago wasn’t real? Okay, I had to get ahold of myself.

“Jack, really now.”

“What?” Jack asked and before he could say more or I could think to, she was shoving him out of the room and shut the door behind him.

“Now then, shall we find you something to wear?” I glanced down only to realize that the T-shirt and jeans I’d been wearing were dirty and there was a couple tears, the sleeve of my shirt looked like I’d snagged it on something, as for the rip on my jeans... well that had been there before and I’d meant to get it fixed but now it was nearly tearing itself across my knee, enough reason to just want to replace the thing.

“Ah, yeah I suppose that might be a good idea.” I said with a small smile. Despite her smile, I had the feeling that she wasn’t too happy to have me there and opened a wardrobe on the other side of the room.

“Hmmmm... looks like a lot of this is too big...” She mumbled, sorting through some shirts and pants.

“Um, well I think I can make do if you get me some scissors, thread and a needle.” She turned back to me with a smile that I could tell certainly didn’t reach her eyes.

“Ah, resourceful of you! I’m sure there are some here.” She set out the tools.

“I’ll just leave you to get to work.” She gave me another smile that I didn’t quite buy before flitting out of the room. What was her deal? Was she unhappy that I was here? I mean it wasn’t like I had ASKED to be brought here, which I had figured out was one of the homes of the Guardians. I hoped to heck that it wasn’t _her_ home I was in, then again looking outside at the snow that was slowly drifting down I had the idea that it wasn’t as I got to work. It took several minutes and some poked fingers, but I managed to make the oversized red blouse and black pants suitable. I couldn’t help but feel grateful that my father had taught me the basics of sewing. With my attire as good as I could make it, I moved out of the room, for a moment I stared. Seeing the yetis I wasn’t sure where I was, but after a moment of watching them work I noticed that they were making toys. Okay, so I was at the North Pole. Tooth had practically kicked Jack out of the room before he could really explain anything. For some reason I had a feeling I wasn’t going to like Tooth anymore than she did me. I wasn’t sure why, but it just seemed pretty petty to me, I shook the thought away.

 

It wasn’t a good idea to get on the wrong side of any one like the Guardians. I mean, so what if Tooth wasn’t friendly? Jack had been more than enough to make up for that. I followed the hall through the elves to a room where I saw the door was slightly cracked, there were voices inside.

“Jack, there are millions of kids! We can’t exactly drop everything to protect just one!”

“I hate to agreein’ with her mate, but she is right. We have more importan’ things to worry about. Like Pitch.”

“Look, I’ve spent several years looking after her because Pitch has been STALKING this girl all her life. Maybe you all are worried about what Pitch plans, but I say that this girl is obvious important enough for us to look after her. Pitch wants her for some reason and I say that’s not good news if he gets his hands on her.” I wasn’t aware who had agreed with Tooth, but I recognized Jack’s voice.

“Jack, is not like last time with Jamie.” A russian accent seemed to boom in the room.

“I don’t care. Isn’t it our job to protect the children? You told me before I swore in that it was, good or bad, naughty or nice! Are you going back on that just because of her age?” I cringed, I didn’t want to be the subject that caused Jack to argue with his friends.

“You do what you have to, I’m going to do what I think needs to be done. I’m going to protect her no matter what. Even if that means I have to fight Pitch myself.” I felt bad, not just because I was eavesdropping, but because I seemed to be a subject that could tear the Guardians apart as a team. At the same time I felt amazed. I had known Jack less than a few hours and he was willing to stand up against his friends, to protect me. There was a strange feeling in my stomach that made me want to hold it, what was this feeling? Whatever it was, I had the feeling alongside of it that Jack would be as good as his word; that he really would protect me. Why? I didn’t do anything to deserve the pledge he’d made. I hadn’t even believed in him several hours ago when I’d first come face to face with him... so why would he make such a declaration? I pushed the thoughts away, it wasn’t nice to eavesdrop and I really didn’t want to be caught doing so, so I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, announcing my presence as I stepped forward. To my credit, I didn’t flinch when a rabbit about a full foot taller than me stared down at me like he knew I’d been there the whole time.

“How long you been listenin’ sheila?” I wasn’t sure why he called me “sheila” but I had the impression he knew I’d been there, that made me pause a little.

“Er...” I glanced from him to see that North and Sandy were sharing a puzzled glance and Jack... well he had flushed, apparently embarrassed at the thought that I’d overheard what he’d said. Well, there was no helping that. I wasn’t going to care too much, I just wanted to go home. I didn’t bother looking at Tooth, she could bite me for all I cared. Though I did take a breath before speaking again.

“I just want to go home. Not that I’m ungrateful, but I don’t belong here.” I said without hesitation.

 

No one argued and Bunny didn’t repeat his question. I could care less if the overgrown rabbit cared or not if I had. I wasn’t going to fumble like some child. I wasn’t a kid anymore, I wasn’t going to back down.

“I’ll get sleigh.” North said and left the room, I moved to let him step past me, but no one else said anything and I felt all the more the outsider. Bunny on the other hand seemed a little impressed as he looked at me with those green eyes of his.

“I think I like this one.” He said, shifting from his place at the door. I didn’t say anything for a while before sighing.

“If anyone needs me I’ll be back in the room.” I forced myself to leave the group behind. I easily found the room, I’d left the door open. With a sigh I flopped down on the chair. Why me? Why did this happen to me? Sure I’d had nightmares for as long as I could remember, but that didn’t mean I was special. Besides, as Tooth had said, the Guardians had bigger fish to fry... so to speak. I was just one among millions.

“I must be tired.” I mumbled to myself as I sank into the chair that Jack had been sitting in when I’d woke. It was very soft, I looked down at it in a curiosity I didn’t really feel at the moment. It was a bright green and it had a high back. There were button-like decorations along the bottom edge of the arm rests. I couldn’t help but think about what I’d just heard, about Jack and his promise. I _really_ must be tired, I thought, if I couldn’t think of anything else but the cocky smirk on the boy’s face when I’d told him I didn’t believe in him. _Well, Em, you believe now. That’s a fact... this really shouldn’t be happening but it is... what are you going to do about it?_ I shook my head. I wasn’t going to do anything. As I leaned back into the chair I began to wonder if it was my imagination or if the fire had just dimmed. Had to be a trick of the light, after all fire wasn’t like electricity. Then suddenly I noticed that the shadows seemed to be moving. I opened my mouth to scream as tendrils of shadows wrapped themselves around me and pulled me into darkness before I could utter the sound. I screamed blindly as shadows that seemed too warm engulfed me, the tendrils didn’t let up and I felt myself slam into the ground as if I’d been lifted up only to be dropped. A groan of pain escaped me, I lay on the warm ground, it was concrete or some other stone... I didn’t know or care. I was sore all over now, not just a headache. Where was I now? I heard the soft patter of raindrops around me, then I swore I saw a blast of blue lightning crack across the sky when I looked up. The sound of it reached my ears seconds later and I could only watch wordlessly as what looked like a dark figure was blasted back. Amidst the clouds I could see the moon shining brightly and something... dark was in the sky for sure. I scrambled to my feet, realizing that it was because I was sitting below a tree that I had heard raindrops, it had recently rained. My breath came out in puffs, it was freezing and I was not dressed for this! I pushed it out of my mind as I stared at the battle that was taking place above me. I scrambled to make sense of it, I was watching the Guardians fight... someone. All I could think of was Jack.

 

In the blink of an eye it seemed over and fear began welling up in me as I glanced around at the shadows around me, feeling anything but safe.

“Jack! Jack!!! Anyone please!!!” I didn’t want to be alone. I whirled around when I heard a twig snap.

“No need to be afraid Emily.” He moved towards me, it was Jack.

“Jack...” I said with relief and moved towards him, he had the same smile on his face that I remembered seeing before. Relief coursed through me, I was so relieved that I stumbled forward towards him and wrapped my arms around him, but something was too odd here. He seemed to stiffen at the hug and I stepped back. I began to feel uneasiness and suddenly I realized this couldn’t be Jack. Suddenly the smile on his face seemed a little cruel and as fear began to take me I spun around to dart off but I felt strong arms wrap around me.

“No! Let me go!” Tears began to form in my eyes as fear rose in my chest and I began to panic as I tried to get away.

“Fire and ice, foes that never have ceased their dance since the dawn of time. Some say that the world will end with ice, others say with fire. That’s what it all comes down to does it not?” I didn’t care to look as I struggled to get away, but I found myself turned around against my will. Instead of Jack a girl who looked like she was no older than Sophie stood in a dress of pure black.

“It’s me or him.” I had no idea what she was talking about as I saw her raise one arm and I could only scream as I felt a blade slide between my shoulders and press into my skin. My horror became pain that seemed to send a kaleidoscope of colors swimming before my eyes. Then there was a blinding white light and I forced my eyes shut.

“Emily! Emily please wake up!” The pleading voice seemed to pierce the darkness left behind by the light, disoriented I wasn’t sure who was talking to me even as my eyes slowly opened; they felt heavy as lead. Blurry shapes before me slowly came into focus again, I could barely lift my hand to my head; it throbbed so painfully that I felt like I had a whole band pounding out a steady beat behind my forehead. I became aware that there was a cold hand on my forehead, another was holding me up. I could only begin to guess who was propping me up as four pairs of eyes seemed to be staring down at me at the moment from various points. Great... now I was a liability...

“Crikey... thought we’d lost ya a minute there mate.” Bunny said, his green eyes seemed to flash between concern and relief. Why the heck did he care? He didn’t know me.

“Wha... what happened?” I managed to say, though it was more of a groan than actually a question. Remorse seemed to be painted on the other faces of the Guardians, that just made me wonder even more; there was concern on Tooth’s face and I thought that maybe she wasn’t all that bad... even if she had kind of given me the cold shoulder before.

“You passed out.” She said softly, like it might help my headache. So I had passed out... was all that I seen nothing more than a dream then? A nightmare? After a moment I began to register that the cold hand I felt on my forehead was Jack’s and I wanted to jolt back, like I had in the... dream? or whatever. He seemed to sense my fear and I wondered if the Guardians could when he noticed I’d stiffened. His voice was gentle, his eyes sharp with concern.

“What did you see?”

 

Boy, how was I going to explain that? How long had I been out? As far as I remembered I had been sitting on a chair waiting for North, he’d likely taken the Bennett kids home by now. At least I figured they had since Jamie wasn’t here. He would have come running if he had been nearby, I only knew this because I’d seen him do it to protect his sister and a couple of times when I’d fallen asleep while babysitting them he’d shaken me awake; pulling me from the grip of a nightmare. I had never admitted to Jamie that the nightmares haunted me every night, I rarely had one so bad that I’d scream. In fact, Mrs. Bennett had shook me awake from a few nightmares in the past. That and the fact that the large Guardian wasn’t among the pairs of eyes now looking at me.

“Hope I miss little while gone.” I knew that voice. At least North seemed to have had the sense to get the kids out of this place. They weren’t the target of these two forces, I was. Lucky me.

“Quite a bit actually.” Jack said, glancing from me towards the door as the other Guardian was coming into the room.

“What I miss?” He asked, looking from one of Guardians to the next looking for answers. I hadn’t even answered Jack’s question yet. Jack looked at me as I pushed myself up out of his hold.

“I’m fine.” I said, but I felt dizzy and weak. I obviously was not really fine. North frowned a little while the others took a step back to give me room. Jack just seemed to watch me with concern etched on his face. I slowly stood up, when I stumbled a bit I felt Jack’s hands on my shoulders, steadying me instantly. The six of us made our way to the globe room, I was too woozy to wonder at the giant globe that slowly rotated, lights sparkling all along the continents. It was Tooth who actually answered North’s question.

“We have reason to think that Pitch may be back, and he’s not alone.” North’s brow furrowed at this information. I felt my stomach churn at the name. It hadn’t meant a thing to me until about fifteen minutes ago. I wished that I would never have to hear that name again as long as I lived, but who was I kidding? Chances weren’t high that such a thing was going to happen, I swallowed to try and remove the lump from my throat, but it didn’t help.

“We found Emily unconscious on the floor when we came in, we’d heard her scream and came as fast as we could.” I thought about saying something and then thought better of it. This wasn’t about me, well okay... it kind of was, but this battle was between the Guardians and Pitch. I couldn’t suppress a shudder just thinking about the name. Jack gently tugged me over to a chair that one of the yetis had brought; it wasn’t like the plush chair I’d been in earlier. It had a cushiony seat, but it was otherwise made of wood. I sat down in it from gentle prodding from Jack; I’d had terrible nightmares before but this was the first time I felt so weak and weary from one, not to mention I seemed to ache all over as I had in the dream. Not for the first time I wondered why this was happening to me.

“It took her about twenty minutes to come around when we tried to wake her.” Jack said and all eyes turned to me then.

“Why don’t you tell us what you saw?” I didn’t want to relive the event, but I felt that I should at least do so because of Jack. Why did my mind come up with that reason? Well, whatever. I took a shaky breath before I began to tell them what I had seen, my voice cracked several times, but they didn’t interrupt me or say anything even when I had to pause. They were attentive, reminding me of my father when he had comforted me after one of my nightmares.

“Seems Pitch is stronger now.” North said, I shuddered again. Would I ever be able to hear that name and not shudder in fear?

“Keep eye on her.” Jack nodded, as if it was his sole responsibility. I didn’t say anything, I was too tired to care really at this point. As long as it meant there wouldn’t be a repeat of what had just happened I’d be more than happy to spend the rest of my life at the North Pole even if it meant suffering Tooth’s displeasure.

 

“You can count on it.” Jack said, his hand lightly resting on one of mine. I knew it was a reference to the pledge he’d made earlier. I had faith in him, if in none of the others who were beginning to disperse now. _What have I gotten into? Why does that jerk want me?_ I couldn’t help but wondering as I slumped a little into the chair. I was trying hard to not think too much on the feel of the cold hand on mine because it was causing that strange feeling in the pit of my stomach to flutter on up through my chest and it was getting stronger. I wondered what I had ever done to deserve this, but then again... was it really all that bad? I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, relaxing before opening my eyes again, meeting the bright blue ones that were filled with concern. I managed a weak smile for Jack, I didn’t want him to worry too much about what had happened.


	4. A Promise to Darkness

Despite the cool crispness of the air, I was enjoying the view of the winter wonderland from the plush comfort of a red chair that was like the green one in the room I’d found myself in the day before. This one had been set out for me so I could enjoy the view as the rays of the sun glittered along it, making it seem as if the snow had been dusted with diamonds. It was why I loved winter so much, the beauty of it was something that not many could appreciate but to me it was breath-taking. A red, green and blue plaid blanket was wrapped around me to keep me warm, though from being out in the cold my nose was likely starting to turn a soft pink. Even as I felt freedom while gazing out on this peaceful landscape, my mind was another matter. I couldn’t just shrug off what had happened no matter how much I told myself that it was just another bad dream. I knew, deep down, that it wasn’t and from what I’d heard from Jamie about the fight two Easters ago, and what I remembered from my childhood, I knew that this was far from over. Pitch wasn’t going to be satisfied with just scaring me and who was that girl who had appeared in my dream? Why had she been there in the first place?

“So... you like the snow?” I jerked my head around, he was leaning against the frame that held the glass doors, one of which was currently open. I knew it was Jack even before I’d turned my head, but that nightmare had made me jumpy. The smirk on his face seemed a bit subdued and getting over being startled by the sudden sound of his voice I glanced back over at the scene. I considered not answering for a moment, but then found that I was answering absent-mindedly.

“I don’t. I love it.” Jack shifted from where he was to walk over to the rail of the balcony and hopped up on top of it, walking along it like it was a balance beam and the other side didn’t have a plunge that was about three stories. He hooked his staff behind him with his arms, I leaned back in my chair, watching him a moment before finally blurting out.

“So what is your deal?”

“My deal?” He asked, looking down at me, I felt something in me shift when our eyes met but I tried my hardest to ignore it.

“I practically tried to beat the crap out of you with a flashlight. Why are you being so nice?” He swung his staff back to his right hand, his left lightly rubbed at the back of his neck, a bit of color creeping into his cheeks. I got the impression that this was going to be a thing he did often. Why the heck was he blushing? He seemed to be searching for the right words to explain himself and had managed to open his mouth when I heard the bell-like voice that was Tooth’s.

“Jack! Come quickly! We need you!” The urgency in the voice was enough for Jack to snap his mouth shut and he literally flew back through the balcony door. Following it was a voice that I knew too well, the same one that had haunted me during the nights for as long as I could remember. A voice like silk and yet it sent shivers of fear through me and I felt the impulse to run, they call it the “fight or flight” response but I sure as heck was not intending to fight the force that this voice belonged to.

“Why so overprotective, North? I just want a glimpse of the girl.” I flung myself from the chair, even though I had no where to run or hide, I backed myself up against the rail as I saw North and Tooth standing between me and the balcony doors. Jack was next to them, but I couldn’t stop the gasp that rose in my throat as I saw the figure beyond them. I clutched the blanket around me like it was the only thing that could defeat the ominous figure that stood beyond the Guardians. He was like a shadow that had come to life, his hair was spiked out behind him, his features were sharp like those of someone most would consider handsome and had this man not been the source of my fear I might have agreed to that, but I was too busy cowering against the rail to even think anything close to that. His eyes, which were hidden beneath invisible brows, were a startling gold, which would have been attractive on anyone but on him... to me anyway they were like molten gold and didn’t help the fear I felt gripping me.

“She is not yours to take.” North rumbled at the man, the three Guardians weren’t budging and I saw a pair of ears behind him as he seemed to pace as if trying to get past the three who stood before the balcony doors. I recognized the fluffy ears as those of Bunny, it seemed that the boogeyman had been surrounded by the Guardians.

 

“Is that so? What if instead I purchased her?” I felt a sliver of fear run through me. Why me? What could I possibly be to this nightmare of a man? To the King of Nightmares?

“She’s not just some doll you can buy!” Jack spat in response. Despite my fear I felt curiosity beginning to take hold and I moved forward carefully. I don’t know why, but my fear was slowly fading and being replaced by... not quite curiosity really, but something that made me move closer. I wanted a better look, unfortunately it seemed I wasn’t the only one. Pitch didn’t miss a thing apparently as he turned back towards Jack, peering over the Guardian with a smile ghosting his gray features.

“Speaking of the little doll.” He slid like a shadow between the Guardians and I let out a squeak, Jack seemed to appear in front of me just as fast.

“Don’t you dare!” Pitch didn’t take another step forward as Jack’s staff was crackling with the energy he was holding back; daring Pitch to take another step forward if only to send the energy spiraling out into the other. I peered from behind Jack, I didn’t meet the other’s eyes, didn’t dare. A mock expression of awe seemed to appear on the other’s face.

“Oh how precious.” He cooed and I felt myself stiffen from the mocking words. He went on though as if talking about the weather.

“Does our little winter spirit have a crush on her? On the prey?” I narrowed my eyes, I don’t know what it was about what he said, but I wasn’t anyone’s prey. Jack didn’t move as Pitch paced before him, but didn’t come any closer. I didn’t like the way he was looking at us.

“I’m not afraid of you!” I cried suddenly. This seemed to amuse the shade, his eyes shifting to me.

“How brave of you, like a china doll on the edge of a shelf. Too bad you didn’t show this spark of yours in the nightmare.” He practically hissed, if he thought that I was going to back down he was wrong. Any fear I might have had was eclipsed by anger, I almost couldn’t see because I was so suddenly angry.

“So it _was_ you!” The accusatory tone in the Pooka’s tone couldn’t be missed. Pitch scoffed at the accusation.  
“Really rabbit, who else would be in such a fantastic horror?”

“Why are you after her?” It was North this time.

“Now if I told you that it would take all the mystery and fun out of my hunt. I do so enjoy a good mystery.” I felt my stomach twist in knots. A hunt... he was... hunting me down like an animal.... My anger flashed red hot. I wasn’t some stupid animal.... and then suddenly I felt the phantom feeling of the blade between my shoulders and like a bucket of ice water my anger was suddenly extinguished. I was some pawn... in a game between two forces, neither of which were good or meant anything of the sort. I felt something more than just a ghost of where the blade had struck. I shifted my arms out of the blouse, moving my hair aside so that I could try and look over my shoulder at the burning sensation that now was in the middle of my shoulders where I had felt the blade pierced me. I couldn’t see it, but I heard the sharp intake of breath from the Guardians as they saw the dagger shaped scab on my skin that burned despite the chill of the air.

 

“You see? I have already left my mark on her. She is mine.” I shuddered at the satisfaction I heard in his voice. The mark was... I felt sick suddenly, my knees threatened to buckle. I... I belonged to that monster?

“If you want her you’re going to have to fight for her.” Jack growled, not lowering his staff.

“Very well, but you can’t win Jack. She is mine and I always claim what is mine.” None of the Guardians stopped him from moving back into the room and melting into the shadows, his laughter was like nails on a chalkboard to my ears. It wasn’t until a moment after he’d left that I collapsed to my hands and knees. The wound burning like a brand, I wanted to cry out, but I kept silent. Even so that didn’t keep the tears from falling from my eyes onto the floor. I was shaking, I felt alone suddenly. So dreadfully alone. Without a word Jack lightly touched the wound, but I jerked away as it seemed to only make it worse. He didn’t touch it again, I heard the footsteps of the others retreating now. Jack didn’t even try to talk to me, I didn’t notice that they’d left or that Jack was the only one with me; that we were alone again. With great care he picked me up and moved back inside.

“I’m sorry... I thought the cold would help with the pain not...” He began but I shook my head as I buried my face against his hoodie. It was cool, but not as cold as his touch. He used his staff to pull down the covers of the bed before setting me on it. I had stopped shaking, but I felt numb inside and out with the exception of the wound.

“You should rest.” He said gently. I turned on my side, looking up at him.

“You didn’t answer my question.” I muttered, my mind seemed to have cleared a little even if I felt like my world had just shattered and then been melted down until there was nothing left of it.

“What?” He seemed surprised.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” I replied, asking the question he had not had time to answer before. Instead of answering, he shook his head a little.

“You don’t miss anything, do you?” It wasn’t an answer and I realized as he shifted from the bed that he wasn’t going to give me one. I couldn’t help but sigh. It was a simple enough question, why hadn’t he given me an answer? The soft click of the door told me that he had left me on my own. Well, I suppose it didn’t matter. I closed my eyes, tears springing out again and soaking the material beneath me. I knew there was nothing I could do. I was caught in a war that had nothing to do with me, I was just the prize that was being fought over. I quietly sobbed as the pain within me bubbled over. Exhausted after a moment, I felt my conscious mind slip and I was out like a light whether or not I wanted to be. When I awoke I saw an elf nearby, he smiled at me. Seeming to be genuinely concerned. I glanced around, but it was just me and this elf who clambered up onto the bed with me, he stood out from his fellow elves due to the belt that he wore was a dark teal. I couldn’t stop the smile.

“Hi there.” The elf smiled back and rang the bell on his head, as if trying to get me to laugh, I didn’t but only because I felt hollowed out. As if my crying had emptied everything from me. I was just glad that I had managed to slip into a dreamless sleep after all that. The elf seemed to give up trying to make me laugh after a moment and then suddenly shifted, hiding behind me and glancing about I saw the reason for his retreat. There were two golden eyes staring at me from a nearby shadow. Pitch.

 

I wanted to scream. To yell for one of the Guardians, but instead I didn’t. My gaze became hard, I wasn’t going to let Pitch do anything to harm my new friend.

“What do you want?” I asked coolly.

“Well, well... quite the motherly figure aren’t we?” I scooped up the elf in a single motion and had moved to the other end of the room, closer to the door in case I needed to make a quick escape. My eyes darkened, the only physical action that betrayed my anger which simmered on the surface. I hated him with a passion. He didn’t seem to care much as he stepped from the shadows, moving about the room as if he owned it.

“You are more valuable than you take credit for. You see, you have something inside you that I want. Something that could make you powerful beyond any belief... Not that I’m going to just tell you about that side of yourself.” He seemed to take pleasure in dangling this before me. What was his game? He moved before I could think and in the blink of an eye he had the little elf in his clutches. I felt my heart squeeze.

“Don’t you dare...” I hissed. He raised an eyebrow.

“Or what?” He asked, obviously daring me to continue with my threat.

“I will do anything and everything in my power to kill you, to utterly destroy you.” My one weakness... I could care about others, even those I barely knew, and I valued them above myself.

“Now now, we can’t simply destroy a perfectly thought out plan.”

“Let him go. Do whatever you want with me but don’t you dare touch a single hair on his head.” I had no intention of coming across so protective, so vicious, but I had. Pitch’s expression became one of unexpected surprise.

“Oh really? Anything I want with you, as long as I don’t touch this one? That is a dangerous promise, my little doll.” He said, but I felt myself nod. I knew it was, but if he was expecting me to back down then he didn’t know me as well as he assumed.

“Anything.” I knew I was making a deal with the devil, and it wasn’t a pretty one. Without a thought I had surrendered myself to the very man who I hated, who had told me that I had something he desired.


	5. Answers

Jack’s hands whitened on his staff because he was clenching it so hard as North translated for the other Guardians what it was the elf was saying. The little elf was frantic. They all realized what must have happened even though all the elf had managed to tell North was that there had been something scary and I had screamed. Jack didn’t hesitate to fly up and make a beeline for the nearest window. He understood a little too well what had likely happened. Anger pushing him to soar faster on the winds than he would have thought he would at any other time.

 

I was numb on the inside, shackled to a wall in a place that seemed to dance with shadows. Although that wasn’t just a saying. There were living shadows shifting around the place in what would have been normal shadows. I had never felt so cold inside. I struggled against the bonds, they weren’t exactly comfortable.

“It’s useless to struggle. Not going back on your word now are we? You did say anything my little doll.”

“I am **not** a doll!” I ground out, shooting daggers at the man before me; if looks could kill Pitch would have been dead countless times over already. He’d have been dead the moment he’d set foot again in my room.

“What do you want with me anyway? Why am I so special?” I didn’t care that the iron of the bonds were digging into my skin as I struggled. I didn’t like being tied up, it was something that had always been in me. Something that was much like my darkest nightmare, to be rendered so utterly helpless.

“I already told you. You have something inside you. Something I want.” One hand that lifted my chin so that my eyes met his was unnaturally warm, but not painful.

“Something I would do anything to get.” I realized, with him this close to me, that he smelled a lot like a smoke house, more smoky than of any food though, it made me want to gag.

“What is it that you want of me? I’m not as special as you’d like to believe.” I argued, fighting as much with fear as I was fighting my bonds. It never seemed to settle and in a place that had shadows that moved on their own it wasn’t really a wonder that I couldn’t get my fears to settle, I could only overwhelm them temporarily with anger.

“It’s your center.”

“My center?” I was so shocked that I ceased struggling against my bonds for a moment. What was he talking about? I’d never heard of anything before really besides what Jamie had said in his story about his adventure, that Jack had mentioned something about a center in the middle of the fight against Pitch. What the heck was a center and what did it have to do with me?

“Your passion, a breathtaking drive that lives inside you. It captivates me, it could be very powerful when used correctly.” What was this nonsense? Seriously? Was he mental as well as the master of nightmares? Wanting answers, however insane they might be, I pressed on.

“What are you talking about?”

“With a deep sense of passion as you hold, you could become a legend, one of the most powerful ones of all time. People would fear you like there was no tomorrow to come. Fear us.”

“Us?” I didn’t mean for it to come out as a squeak, but I suddenly had a deep rooted fear in the pit of my stomach that told me I wasn’t going to like the answer. That I had made a promise more dangerous than I knew.

“Us. I have seen your potential. It is nothing like I have ever seen in anyone else. You are destined to be my Nightmare Queen.” I felt like my stomach had dropped out of my body. My mouth was dry.

“To rule beside me, governing all that is evil and fear in this world. I know that you know how.” He leaned close, his lips whispering so close to my ear.

“All you have to do is, give in.” I shuddered.

“No!” I wanted to deny what he was saying with all my being. I didn’t cause fear, I didn’t _want_ to cause fear. I jerked away from him and tumbled to the floor. A look of disdain crossed Pitch’s features.

 

“Fine, but I think I’ll enjoy watching your mind being changed as I leave you to rot here.” He turned his back on me and I just watched as he was swallowed by the shadows. I sat up, crossing my legs to sit indian style on the floor. I couldn’t allow him to poison my mind. I could do this... I HAD to do this. Even as I felt darkness move through me, darkness I knew as despair. It wasn’t something I was any stranger to. I’d felt it before, especially considering I’d never made any friends outside of the Bennett kids. No one wanted me as their friend. No one cared, even my own family had been too busy to notice me. Wasn’t that why I had fallen into the pool when I was four? My father and his friends had supposed to be keeping an eye on me, but they hadn’t been. My mother of course couldn’t care less, she had divorced my father over petty arguments and had been the one to cheat on him; my father was a good man, I knew that, but sometimes I felt like it would be better for them both if I had never been born. I hung my head, my chin resting on my chest. I had to keep my morals, my principles tightly to me; if I didn’t have them what did I have? Jack’s image inserted itself into my mind, I felt the despair begin to lose its grip on me. His bright smile that seemed to always be hinting at his playful nature, a promise of mischief and fun; the messy white hair that I had never had a chance to see if it was as soft as the snow it resembled. The frost that clung to his hoodie, decorating it like icing on a cake. I closed my eyes, I could see his eyes then; his beautiful eyes that could sparkle in the light or darken with a variety of emotions. The smell of winter pine that was so distinctly Jack. A sharp pain suddenly struck my heart and seemed to shear into the scar on my back. I knew I would never see Jack again. I had made a promise I couldn’t take back. I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life here, trapped in this place of shadows where nothing was as it should be, wasting away until there was no longer any life in me. I sighed, resigning for the moment, to the fate that I knew would be mine. I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I would never again see Jack flush and never get the answer to my question. Twice I had asked, twice I had not received anything. Now I never would. Despair hung over me like an old blanket. Tears poured down my cheeks unchecked, not that I could reach them even if I wanted to. _Why me? What did I do to deserve this?! Haven’t I always been the nice one? Why do I have to suffer so?_ My silent sobs echoed around the cavern, I didn’t care.

 

What seemed like an hour later I had calmed down again. My tears had dried. I had no way of knowing how long I had been here. Had it been minutes? Hours? Days? Years? The light never changed in this place so how was I to know? I didn’t dare sleep as nightmares seemed to chase sleep away when I dozed off, even if it was only for a moment. They weren’t anything I hadn’t encountered before, however. Dreams of old fears, of new fears that had sprung up since Pitch had invaded the workshop. I kept my mind busy thinking about various things I remembered reading. Things that Jamie had told me were real, even though they hadn’t seemed to be at the time. My mind regressed to whatever topic I could grasp, from the Guardians to dragons and unicorns. I etched out each in my mind, making mental pictures as if I were drawing. Something I had once enjoyed every once in a while despite that I wasn’t very good at it. I was okay at best, but nothing like I wished I could be. I was no professional. I ignored the sensation that told me I was being watched. After a while I saw who was watching me, a young girl. The one I remember from the nightmare. I didn’t know who she was or why she was there. Was she even real or had my mind suddenly started conjuring images for my eyes to keep me sane? When I saw the jewel encrusted dagger in her hand, I knew she wasn’t just some figment of my imagination. Sure I’d do anything to escape this place, but I was pretty sure I wasn’t so desperate as to consider death an escape yet. Surely I had not been in this dark place that long. Her dress was modest, stopping above her knees, her skin was more of an alabaster than the gray tones of Pitch, her eyes were a deep topaz instead of the gold that I’d come to associate with the boogeyman. I watched her as she seemed to study my face a moment before slapping me, hard. I cried out, more out of shock than pain, but this caused her to frown.

“Too weak.” She soffed.

“You think you’re so special? So valuable?” _No_. I thought, but I didn’t respond, didn’t rise to the bait.

“You’re nothing. I don’t know what that fool sees in you. He has one thing right though, you’re nothing but a doll. A broken doll, silent, delicate and full of innocence.” There was something of disgust and malice in her tone. I didn’t care really.

“You don’t stand a chance.” Didn’t she know I knew all this? With a sneer she slammed the dagger into the wall nearby, the rock giving way to only part of the dagger; it stuck fast, small pieces of the rock fell onto the floor, but I was past the point of caring. She stamped away, much like a petulant child, a spoiled brat who had been refused something. Well, she did look like a child, but that didn’t make her one.

 

After my “visitor” time seemed to go back to a slow crawl. I spent my time daydreaming. Thinking about Jack was one of my favorite daydreams now. I would think about sitting on the balcony at the North Pole with him or even simply sitting in front of a fire, idly chatting about the winter weather and asking about his work. Sometimes I also daydreamed about snowball fights, of course I could never win but I didn’t mind. It was when something stirred in the darkness in front of me that my mind was snapped back from my musings. A bit of fear spiked through me, fear that I would be faced with the vicious girl from my nightmare or worse. It was worse, it was Pitch.

“Ready to commit yet or do we need to increase the fear?” Increase the fear? What the heck was he babbling about now? I said nothing. I had no intention of holding a conversation with him as he slid from the shadows, slowly coming into view like a blurry picture on a TV that was being made more clear with the adjustment of an antenna.

“Torture it is then.” He said, taking my silence as an answer. He disappeared only to reappear next to me, black sand tendrils began to emerge all around me and he sneered as one hand forced my head up and to him so that I met his gaze.

“If you refuse to cooperate I will have to make you by force. Choose your last words carefully.” What did he expect from me? This wasn’t some movie where things always turned out right. This was reality and I wasn’t a heroine who had some ace in the hole or was waiting for a hero to show up to rescue me. I didn’t speak. I wasn’t sure he expected it of me as several things flashed before my mind’s eye. Summer’s long gone spent watching cartoons, watching my father work in his shop, the smell of hamburgers and hot dogs fresh from the grill, the laughter of family, the soft fur of my long dead cat, the fall into the pool and the coolness of the water that surrounded me that became colder as hands reached for me when it seemed that something else was reaching to pull me further into the depths. Jack’s bright blue eyes that offered comfort and his kind words keeping me conscious as the sunlight played over my skin while there was a scream in the distance from my cousin who had noticed as I struggled to breathe again. All of that seemed to vanish in a matter of seconds, Pitch’s gaze hypnotizing me, dragging me further and further into the dark abyss that awaited me. That reached for me.


	6. What Needs to be Done

A flash. That was all it took and blackness ate at my vision, painfully so. It obscured my vision of anything but Pitch’s gaze. Trying to completely engulf me and throw away what pride I had, what will to fight that I still clung to. A flash cut across the darkness, just as I was beginning to welcome the dark embrace of death. Pitch’s eyes seemed to simply vanish, I felt my bonds fall from me and I went flying. I closed my eyes, surely I had been accepted into death’s embrace and now was winging to heaven. I slammed against a wall with a sickening crack. Okay, I wasn’t dead, yet. The dead didn’t feel pain right? Didn’t feel the need to suck in a breath of oxygen.

“Get away from her!” I felt I should recognize the voice that spoke with such ferocity. I didn’t bother opening my eyes, my back was sore where I had struck the stone, I didn’t dare hope for anything other than death. I simply lay there, like a rag doll, the warm sensation that trickled down my skin, mostly my face, let me know I was bleeding. Well, I guess I had to bleed to die didn’t I?

“Such a wonderful greeting, I should have straightened up the place.” I heard Pitch mock. Well, it wouldn’t matter soon, at least I didn’t think it would. Hopefully this would be all over soon and I would have peace. I would be at peace. A Nightmare rose beneath Pitch at his silent call as Jack lightly landed.

“What did you do to her?!” He demanded with a growl. I slowly opened my eyes after a moment, barely focusing on the figures that stood between me and Pitch. I had the feeling that if weren’t for North’s hand on the frost spirit’s shoulder that he would have tore Pitch asunder then and there.

“Nothing unexpected. A quick conversion, nothing to be too worried about.” Conversion? To what? Was he saying I wasn’t human anymore or something? Jack surged forward with a yell of pure rage and swiped his staff at Pitch, the lightning that he unleashed missed his target as Pitch melted into the shadows only to reappear several feet away.

“Come now, did you really think it would be that easy to take back your precious human?” Okay, I reasoned, definitely did not change whether or not I was human.

“Let her go.” My vision was slowly clearing, I could now finally distinguish the things around me.

“Um.. let me think on that... no.” He said with a smile as the demonic girl I’d seen earlier before appeared at my side. Jack moved towards me only to be sent flying back to hit a wall on the other side of the cavern. I felt pain searing through my back from the wound that was so painful it tore the scream of pain from my throat before I could utter the sound.

“Say goodbye to your precious lover.” She whispered to me before an ocean of darkness engulfed the two of us. Jack’s face, twisting in pure anguish, was the very last thing I saw.

 

Whether or not it was a mercy I couldn’t see was hard to say. I could still hear what was going on.

“Let her go!” Jack yelled in outrage.

“No, I’ve been searching for someone to stand by my side as my Nightmare Queen since the death of the first. There is no way I am letting her go... unless of course you would rather make a deal, Jack.” The sly smile that ghosted the shade’s face was one that Jack recognized. He knew that look. He also knew what it was the other wanted from him. With a defeated sigh, Jack nodded.

“No.” It was a simple word, quiet, not at all forceful but there was such authority in it. Every eye was on me now. The Guardians stood with wide eyes as the darkness around me seemed to suddenly part like curtains and I stepped forth. I was a light in the darkness, calm as still water. My dark hair shone as if it produced its own light, I was not the forlorn and torn figure that had been captured. The Nightmares backed away from me as if they had been scolded, those that had been too close were no longer black and the sand had changed colors. It was the not the gold sand used by Sandman, however, but white with grains of black sand floating like a sea in the form that they had taken. Swirling together to create butterfly wings upon my back or to drape around me in a modest dress that had an oval neck, sleeves that ended in triangle-points over the back of my hands; the skirt ghosting over my bare feet.

“There is nothing he has to offer that is better.” I said even as I met Jack’s eyes. He began to move towards me. Pitch neither did or said anything, only he showed no surprise at my display. I understood so much now, about what Pitch had been talking about. My center wasn’t passion itself, but it held such ferocity that it had attracted him. He stopped short before me, unable to get over his shock. I wasn’t just any human, my power had awakened and it looked as though I could rival Sandy and Pitch. I gave Jack a sad smile. I knew what I had to do.

“This is how things have to be.”  
“No... I... I can’t let this happen. I...” I could see he was having a hard time with this, I didn’t blame him. Not because he had fought so hard for me or anything, but because I could see his heart in his eyes now. I understood why it was he’d been so nice, why he had always been there for me even when no one else had been. I remembered every moment of my life now, moments I’d forgotten in despair or other strong emotions seemed so clear now. Jack had always been there for me, watching in the shadows as I watched other kids played rather than joining in. He had seen my loneliness and had been my friend when no one else would be. Even though he’d tried many a time to get others to play with me, it hadn’t worked; they’d always made some excuse, but in truth they knew I was different and it scared them, even if Jack had been there to reassure them. It hadn’t been enough, their fears had been too great.

“No, Jack. You must stay a Guardian. You must protect the children from Pitch. From me.” His eyes went wide, tears streaming down his face.

“I...” He threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around me and openly weeping. I gently hugged him to me, murmuring soft soothing sounds until his tears dried. Nightmares rushed forward to tear us apart, but even as the Guardians readied to attack back, to protect me and Jack, I held up one hand. Nightmares froze in fear, the Guardians didn’t move a muscle, baffled that I seemed to have such authority over their enemies.

 

After a moment I gently pushed Jack from me.

“My dearest Jack, you must think of the children. Of Jamie and Sophie. They still need you.”

“I... I need you.” He said softly, his eyes were begging me to not do this, but I only shook my head slowly.

“I am not the first who must make this choice nor will I be the last. You cannot simply throw away everything for me. I am powerful, yes, but not like Pitch thinks.” Jack didn’t seem to understand, I couldn’t make him or anyone understand.

“I promise, things will be okay. No matter what happens, you must keep smiling Jack. You must be the Guardian you chose to be those years ago.”

“What am I to do without you?”

“You’re not losing me Jack. Not really. I’ll always be here.” I said softly, putting my hand over his heart.

“I can’t let him...” Jack trailed off, he wasn’t sure what Pitch meant to do, but he knew it wasn’t good.

“You can. You must, for the sake of those who come after me. I am just one light Jack, let me go and protect all of the other lights out there that need you.” I stepped back this time, putting distance between myself and Jack.

“Emily!” He cried as I turned away and moved through the air to where Pitch was waiting with his helper. I didn’t look at Jack again as I pulled myself onto the back of the Nightmare that Pitch was sitting on.

“In exchange for their safety, I won’t fight you.” I said as I settled myself on the Nightmare.

“You and I have a deal then. The Guardians will be safe.”

“Nooooooo!” Jack cried out suddenly, and I turned to look at him one last time. Silently mouthing the words. ‘Goodbye Jack.’ Then the shadows encased the three of us, whisking us away from the lair where the five Guardians stood, four of which could only stare at where the three of us had once been while the fifth simply broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was kinda hard for me to write. not like some others, but still... it's kind of sad no?


	7. Not a Fairy Tale

“Thought I find you here.” North’s voice was soft as he stood by the window that Jack was staring out of. He had been missing for days, only to return suddenly. The life seemed to have gone out of him.

“Why? Why couldn’t I save her?” He said softly, his voice rough.

“In end, she chose her fate Jack. Like we must all do.”

“Why her? I... I love her North. Like no one else I have ever known.” North put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and gently squeezed.

“Sometime we cannot always win. Sometime those we love not always survive.” Jack said nothing more.

“I know feeling, in a way. She reminded me of her.”

“Who?”

“Katherine.” Jack turned back to the wintery landscape he knew that Emily loved so much. He didn’t think he would ever be able to do what she had asked him to. To go on as a Guardian without her. He felt as if someone had sucked out everything inside him; leaving nothing more than a hollowed out husk. He had failed. He had pledged to protect her and he had failed her. He would have done anything to keep her out of Pitch’s clutches... he had been prepared to sacrifice everything for her, but she had denied him that. Her powers had proven to be greater than even Jack had imagined they might be. To be able to rein in the Nightmares like that... he’d thought only Pitch could do such a thing and would have said so right up until that moment when she’d done so herself. He couldn’t stand the thought of what Pitch was doing to her.

“How can I call myself a Guardian if I failed the one who meant the most? She needed my help more than anyone but in the end...” He felt the stirrings of anger, but it was quickly swallowed by despair.

“I vowed that nothing would happen... that she would be okay... that ...” He couldn’t go on, he pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his head beneath his arms as they curled around his legs. Barely anything had really happened, and Pitch had beaten him. The Boogeyman had won.


	8. Darkness Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these few are so short, originally it was all one chapter but I felt it better to split it up.

“Now then. Let us do this shall we?” Pitch said, standing in the dark cavern that was an abandoned mineshaft. I only nodded my head. Pitch ran his fingers through the wings on my back, a satisfied grin spreading across his features as his touch began to turn the sand back into nightmare sand. He watched it spread along the wings and I closed my eyes as the darkness from my wings spread to my back and slowly creeped over me. My alabaster skin lost its moonlike glow and darkened more to a gray color, chestnut hair darkened to black, and when my eyes opened a pair of muddy brown eyes had replaced the brown-green ones.

“Ah, finally you are awake my queen.” I met his eyes and smiled.

“Yes, yes I am. It is time my king. Time for our rein to begin.” Laughter filled the mineshaft. Any living thing that was within a mile did whatever they could to scramble away from the source as fast as their limbs could carry them.


	9. Double Agent

Jack stood on the balcony of the room where Emily had been what seemed like only yesterday. The wind whipped his hair, Tooth almost didn’t approach him. He looked so alone, his staff was propped on the chair that had been set out for the girl when she’d asked for it so she could look out at the scenery. Swallowing her jealousy, she walked over to where he was, standing. He spent so much time in this one room now when he wasn’t out spreading snow. Tooth felt guilty that the girl was gone like that, she had wanted the human girl out of the picture, but not like this. She had wanted Jack to fall in love with her, to see her, but it was too soon. Tooth would do what she could for Jack, but only time would heal.

“Jack?” Jack didn’t turn around didn’t move.

“I know this is hard for you Jack. You can’t blame yourself for what happened. She wouldn’t want you to.”

“And you know her so well?” He asked, Tooth’s eyes went wide when she heard the biting cold in them. Jack turned and she took a step back from the anger she saw.

“Do you really think I didn’t notice?”

“Jack, what are you-”

“You’re not as deceptive as you think you are.” His eyes narrowed.

“I know that you wanted to be rid of her. You’ve been jealous this whole time, I didn’t say anything because I thought that maybe you knew better. That you were better than this.”

A hand flew to Tooth’s mouth, her eyes wide. He knew?

“Not like this Jack... I never wanted this.” Her voice was muffled behind her hand. He stared at her hard.

“Jack... she and I talked about it... I was jealous... yes, but that didn’t mean... I still didn’t want this for her. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.” Jack made a frustrated sound in his throat and swung away from her.

“Jack. I’m sorry about all this, if there is anything I can do... if there is any way to get her out of this... I want to help. I know I wasn’t like I should have been with her... I should have tried to be a friend more... but I promise to make it up to you both. Somehow.” Jack said nothing, he didn’t turn back to her. After standing there with nothing but silence and the sound of the wind, Tooth left him alone. They had all expected that Pitch would strike immediately, but there was no sign of the Boogeyman. It was as if the loss of his prey had been a blow to him instead of to the youngest Guardian. Tooth went to find North, perhaps he could help the boy; they were going to need his power when Pitch finally did come back out of hiding. Jack didn’t go back inside, not even when the sunset. A pair of eyes watched each of the Guardians come in to try and console the younger Guardian. He had rebuffed them, though he had been the most harsh with Tooth. As he stood there the shadows lengthened from the room and became a figure. He jolted when he felt delicate fingers wrap around him. Jack whipped around in surprise, his eyes wide when delicate lips pressed to his, his eyes closed before he could think to fumble for his staff. He growled a little and pushed her away, but she only chuckled softly, letting him go. Immediately he reached for his staff when she let him go.

 

“Jack.” I said softly and he froze. He knew that voice, he whipped around with his staff in hand, his eyes taking in the young woman who stood before him. Black hair curled around my delicate features, my skin as gray as Pitch’s, my eyes now a muddy brown. The dress I wore clung lightly to my curves with a slit up the right side. He just stared wide-eyed.

“Who...” He began, surprised by the smile, the tenderness in the eyes before him.

“No...” He staggered back. I knew he understood who I was.

“Didn’t I tell you it would be okay?” I stepped towards him, he dropped his staff, it clattered quietly to the balcony. He couldn’t do this. I knew he couldn’t when I saw the look in his eyes. I could have been there to destroy him and he wouldn’t have raised a hand to me. It made my newfound love for him burn all the more brightly.

“I... I can’t... I can’t fight you.” He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks only to freeze.

“Then don’t. Not now anyway.”

“But I... What did he do to you?”

“You mean what does he think he did to me? This is cosmetics.” I said, gesturing to my appearance. It really was, it had been a shock the first couple of days, but I’d begun to accept it, especially since I knew that I was in full control. Pitch had infected me, but he hadn’t won.

“Cos... metics?” He seemed completely baffled.

“I told you once I loved the snow.” I lightly placed a hand on his cheek, hoping he would understand.

“Jack, you need to be the Guardian I asked you to be. You can’t continue to mope. I can only delay Pitch for so long before I run out of reasons for him to not openly oppose you.”

“Why?” He breathed.

“It’s the only way to eliminate him for good.”

“I thought.... I thought he corrupted you...”

“I thought he might have too, at first, but when I realized that I was the one in control I realized that this was my destiny. Jack, this was meant to happen so that we could defeat Pitch once and for all. Pitch doesn’t know and he doesn’t suspect anything yet. I’ve been delaying, saying that I can’t use my powers yet because I’m weary from the “fight” in the lair and then coupled with the Fearlings. I can only stall him another day or so.”

“What do you expect us to do?”

“To fight. To guard the children, no matter what I am forced to do.”

“How do I know this isn’t just some trick?” He asked, looked down at me with slightly narrowed eyes, suspicion flaring in them.

“For what reason? Pitch has his “queen” and the pain that it caused you was a bonus. Jack... It’s hard for me to prove that I’m not being controlled... but I can prove it.” Jack just stared and I stepped back, holding up one hand; he seemed to struggle, but fixed his eyes on my hand, my skin became the pale moon alabaster he had seen when I had emerged. His eyes widened a little as the sand that appeared was pure white. It swirled around my hand, around me, then it formed into the shape of a heart. Jack watched with awe now. After a moment though it disappeared and the gray tones took over my skin again. It was trying to let out so much power like that with the Fearlings protesting every step of the way. He looked into my eyes with concern, I must have seemed tired to him.

“Emily...” He slid his arms around me, pressing his forehead against mine, his eyes bright.

“You must keep this to yourself Jack. You can’t tell anyone about this meeting. Not even Sandy.” I felt so relieved that he understood, or at least believed. Jack just nodded.

“I’ll do anything, as long as it means....” He trailed off, blushing deeply.

“We play a dangerous game Jack.” I stroked his cheek before pressing my lips to his cool ones again, a soft moan escaping my throat when he deepened the kiss. He pressed close to me, but I retreated a little, breaking the kiss. I wanted so much to give in, but it would jeopardize the careful plan I’d come up with in the last few days. I needed to play this charade, but if we were discovered, then it would be for naught. Pitch only saw in me what he wanted because it was all I had shown him. It was only because of Jack I was still in control, because of Jack that my powers had emerged when they did.

 

“We can’t Jack... not yet... not until this is done... it’s too risky.” I meant for my voice to be steady, instead it was shaky as I spoke but I couldn’t help but feel happy when I saw a soft smile tug at his lips. He could tell that I was struggling against the feelings that he had invoked with that kiss. There was so much he wanted to share with me, I could see it in his eyes, but I also saw that he understood

“I promise, once this is all over, everything will be sorted out.” Reluctantly I moved back towards the shadows.

“How is all this possible?” Jack asked as I moved away. I paused then turned back towards him.

“Because of you, because you cared when no one else did. You gave me so much... I don’t know that I’ll ever be able to give you as much when this is done.” I though a moment, choosing my words carefully.

“I can at least leave you with a Christmas gift.” He raised an eyebrow, it was only a week until Christmas, what could it be? I let my guard down then, I couldn’t help but smile as I saw his eyes widen a little at my next words.

“I love you Jack.” I stepped back into the shadows. When I arrived back at the dark lair my eyes darkened with dark pleasure, Pitch was waiting on his throne.

“Well my dear? Did you have fun?” I laughed.

“Oh he is so much fun. He bought it. I must simply thank you for lending me the power to bend the Nightmares.” He smiled.

“I wish I had been able to see it.” I sighed.

“Me too my dear, but sadly I believe he was expecting you. As I said, he was not expecting me and he is wrapped around my little finger still. As long as I make visits, I think it will be so easy to eventually wear him down. He will never see it coming. We will break him and make him utterly useless, then you can make him your prince.” Pitch smirked triumphantly. He had spent 300 years building an army to strike back at the Guardians. He could be patient when it was called for, his Nightmare Queen had come up with this plan; she had been watching him toy with the dreams of some young lovers and it had been then that she had suggested playing with Jack. That she could play the part of a lover to him, supposedly struggling against Pitch’s forces. At first Pitch had been suspicious of it until she had explained that Jack would believe it due to the show of power before her “enlightenment” as she liked to call it. After some consideration, Pitch had agreed, but only when she’d proved several times that she could perform the feat, that she had recovered from her time as a mere human. The Fearlings that had taken her had stolen her mortality from her. To do so, several Fearlings that had possessed her had let themselves be destroyed so that not even her mortality would be a reminder of the life she had once had. It had all been rehearsed, time and again, with a Fearling who had formed itself into Jack’s likeness, until the words were seamless and Pitch felt that he almost believed the act himself. I had smiled at that, he had caressed my cheek as a reward. Now he was beckoning to me, I could see the pleasure in his golden eyes. He pulled me into his lap and I snuggled against him like a child, closing my eyes as I did.

“You have done so good... I know how hard you have worked to make this work." I felt his fingers brush along the claim wound, but because it no longer burned I didn’t flinch. I had not fully understand how hard this entire thing would be, but I could do this. It was fate, I almost laughed at the thought. Before this I hadn’t ever believed that there was such a thing, I had barely believed in the Guardians after the beating I had taken one day. The memory surfaced in my mind’s eye as if it had happened the day before. I hadn’t told Pitch about my memories, there was no reason he need know.

 

_“If they’re real, where are they now?” A boy scoffed as he landed a punch in my stomach. I doubled over, it didn’t end there. There were five of them and one of me. Their kicks and punches weren’t lethal by any means, but they hurt almost as much as their words._

_“Someone help! Anyone!” I cried out barely able to keep one of the boys from landing a kick in my face._

_“Sandy! North! Tooth! Bunny! Jack!  Anyone!!!!” I cried over and over as the boys continued to kick for another several minutes before leaving the alleyway. I sobbed as I curled into myself, waiting for someone to appear... any one of the Guardians. Surely they would not allow such a thing to happen to one of their believers. I kept the faith even as I made my way home in the dark of night. The moon lit my path, a silent Guardian, I even pleaded to him for justice against my tormentors. There was no response, but there never had been._

_“Please Manny... do something.” I begged as I staggered home. I slid my key into the door and found the house empty. I locked it behind me and went to the bathroom to clean myself up as best as I could, my sobs subsiding._

“What are you thinking?” Pitch’s voice broke into my thoughts.

“Just about the time I stopped believing in the Guardians. It was just before my birthday. I was attacked. I cried out to them, even to our “old friend” but as you know there was no response. Those who had beaten me had not been punished. They had gotten away with beating a defenseless girl one night, the Guardians had abandoned me and so after a week of hoping I abandoned them.” I felt a grin split my face.

“Now that you have freed me, I can get my revenge against them for that time.” The soft chuckle I felt as much as heard told me that I had done good. That he was pleased with me and I couldn’t help but feel happy about it.


	10. Plan in Motion

I stood on the rooftop of a home that was familiar to a certain winter spirit. I didn’t flinch as I heard the sobs from inside from the young boy and girl who were bunking together. I felt his presence more than heard him.

“Stop this, Emily.” I turned to met the icy blue eyes that often kept me company in my dreams these days. Not far was the Sandman, he looked cross.

“Ah... I was wondering if you would show. So hard to find nowadays, Sandman. Then again I suppose we are keeping you quite busy.” There was no smile on my face as I met the golden man’s gaze. My gaze flickered back to Jack, he seemed calm for the moment, a smile ghosted my lips.

“So, bounded back I see. Well, I’ve been waiting for this for quite a while now. Tell me, Jack... how does it feel to have everything ripped away from you?”

“Don’t...” He warned, but I pressed on.

“To know that your lover belongs to your enemy?” I would have gone on, as I saw Jack falter then, but Sandy wasn’t going to let me, a golden whip launching at where I was standing. I ducked and stepped off the side of the edge of the roof, landing on a Nightmare even as the second emerged. I spurred the Nightmare on, ignoring the tingle that was the unfounded fear that jolted through me every time I touched one of the creatures. I laughed at the thrill of the chase as I glanced over my shoulder, seeing both of them following hot my heels. I spurred the Nightmare on, but not because I felt anything of fear of the two before me as I led them on a merry chase around the town. I was enjoying myself until I saw something flying at me in the air. It didn’t hit me, but struck my Nightmare and I plunged to the ground, smacking a car before rolling to the ground. When I stopped rolling in the middle of the street I slowly got to my feet, staggering a little, but laughing all the same. This was so much fun! I knew he was there before he even caught the boomerang as it came back around to its owner.

“Emily.” He said and I turned, he was off to my right.

“Bunny.” I replied as Jack and Sandy joined him.

“Don’t make us hurt ya mate.” Bunny warned, his grip on his weapons tightening a little. I could see he didn’t want to do this, but he and Sandy were more prepared for it than Jack. Despite my little visit to him a few days ago Jack wasn’t ready to fight me.

“Emily ... don’t do this.” Jack said, I could see the plea in his eyes, but I didn’t back down.

“What? Me not help a friend? Tsk tsk Jack, you should know me better than that... or at least you thought you did eh?” I heard cackling behind me, the laughter of my partner as he materialized from the shadows. The Guardians narrowed their eyes.

“Didn’t I tell you she was mine?” He said as he walked over to me, resting a hand on my shoulder with a smile.

“Poor Jack, so helpless to do what you desire most.” He mocked, to add insult to injury, he caressed my cheek with one hand in a gesture of mock affection. I knew he couldn’t care less about me. It was my power over dreams he wanted.

“You dirty rat-bag!” Bunny yelled, tossing his boomerangs at Pitch, but I was quicker and black strands of sand slapped them away, causing the Pooka to stare at me as I just smiled.

“Tut tut rabbit, how rude.”

“Enjoy your holidays while you still can.” Pitch said, holding a hand out to me, seeing it I took it and we disappeared into the nearby shadows of a building even as the cries of two of the three Guardians followed us. Once we were back in the lair, Pitch frowned a little at me.

“Are you certain that you can break him?”

“Oh yes, I’ve only visited once. There’s going to be more times my king before I cross a line that will mean his utter breakdown. I must go slowly, though, or he will suspect something.” Pitch nodded a little, seeming satisfied and I left the room, heading for the study where I knew there was a couch to lounge on. I sank into the black leather with some satisfaction. I sighed a little, tilting my head back against the material, knowing that Pitch rarely came here and really had no reason to follow me. Even if he had I would have sensed his presence. I was alone here, for the time being I simply let the warmth of the fire wash over me, but if I was honest it wasn’t what I was craving now. I brushed away the thoughts that tried to burrow into my mind, persistent that they were. I needed more time. With a sigh I pushed myself from the couch, I needed something different than this. I slid into the shadows, my mind whispering to them like a pet to take me where I wanted to go.

 

**[Jack's POV]**

I set my staff near the bed against the wall, flopping down on the bed and pulling the hood over my head as I sighed. I wasn’t sure I could do this. I wasn’t sure what to believe.

“Jack.” My head shot up, as if summoned by my thoughts, there she was, standing against the wall furthest from the door, nearly hidden in the shadows. I wanted to run to her, to pull her close and take her away from all of this. I didn’t move though. It seemed like forever since I’d seen her, but it had been only a few hours ago at the most. What was she doing here? Hadn’t she said this was dangerous? I waited to see if Pitch would appear, but he didn’t and I felt something of relief. Still I didn’t go to her, what she’d said when I had last seen her... it had twisted something inside me. Just remembering made me feel sick.

“I can’t do this. I just...” I trailed off, not entirely sure what I meant to say.

“No.” I said quickly when she took a step forward. I shot to my feet, floating to put distance between the two of us. I didn’t want to be close to her right now.

“You can’t expect me to play this game... what you said.... it hurt...” My voice strained from the pain of it. I felt like my heart was trying to climb up my throat. This hurt, more than I had anticipated.

“I know. I’m sorry Jack. I hated every moment of it, but I can’t blow my cover yet. It’s almost time. Pitch is gathering his forces. You five need to stick together, don’t go on your jobs alone or he will strike and strike hard.” I frowned.

“You need to trust me on this Jack. Don’t forget what he did to Sandy two years ago. He’s waiting for an opportunity to do that again. Don’t hand it to him on a platter.” I nodded thoughtfully. North had just been talking about that a few minutes ago before I’d left the meeting once it no longer seemed to be important. Those things bored me.

“I’ve been helping Tooth and Sandy with Bunny. We’ve been keeping in pairs, with the exception of North, it’s too close to Christmas for him to leave the workshop. He has the yetis though to help if something happens.” She nodded as I watched her warily. She wasn’t going to close the distance between us that I had created. She seemed to be restraining herself and it twisted me up; not knowing if this was real or not. Did I dare to believe her? To believe that this wasn’t just another trick of Pitch’s? My head was screaming at me to not trust her, but my heart.... my heart whispered otherwise. I wanted desperately to believe in her, to trust her, but... could I? I let out a sigh, as if to release a breath I hadn’t noticed I’d been holding.

“Emily, you said this was a dangerous game to play... why are you bothering?”

“Because, I didn’t want you to suffer. I didn’t want you to think that what happened meant I was gone... that I... didn’t love you.” I froze at those last words that had come hesitantly. She really loved me? I felt like all the air had been forced from me as I stared at her, this girl who had stood up to Pitch only to willingly sacrifice herself for me... who had let the darkness take her to spare me from .... I wasn’t sure what to think, if I even could because it seemed all of my thoughts halted right then with those two words.

 

**[Emily's POV]**

There was silence for the longest time, as if Jack was holding his breath. I hadn’t meant to tell him again... but he seemed so distant, keeping a physical distance between the two of us as if being near me would infect him or something. It twisted at my heart that he didn’t want to be near me. He seemed to still at the words though, a soft flush came to my cheeks and I averted my gaze, turning to the balcony doors and looking out at the snowy landscape beyond. I closed my eyes tight. Why had I told him? I didn’t dare hope, though I knew he felt something for me. I was a bit surprised when I felt his hands on my shoulders. His cool touch reassuring, he had closed the distance. I didn’t turn, but he gently prodded me to and so I turned to face him.

“Is it true?” He seemed to be searching for something in my eyes, I met his with a soft smile.

“Yes.” Now that I had said it, I wasn’t going to deny it. Suddenly his lips caught mine in a heated kiss, desperate passion was behind it and I clung to the front of his hoodie just to keep from toppling over, my knees feeling weak from the onslaught of his lips and tongue. I was shaking a little when he pulled back, his hands had moved to my back to support me, but I hadn’t really noticed. He pressed his forehead against mine.

“I love you too.” The soft murmur sent joy singing through my entire being. I was certain then that I had made the right choice in coming here. I saw something flicker out of the corner of my eye and in a blink I’d retreated out of sight into the shadows as Jack spun around in time to see Tooth enter, she had several fairies with her including Baby Tooth.

“What do you want Tooth?” His voice was flat, making me cringe a little. I would need to talk to him about Tooth. From the way he was regarding his fellow Guardian I’d a feeling that her secret was out and Jack wasn’t pleased.

“I’m sorry, I... didn’t disturb you did I?” Her normal energetic demeanor was subdued and I couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. I wanted to step into the light and tell her it was alright, but I couldn’t do that. The other Guardians couldn’t know about the plan yet. I needed them to hunt me, to chase me as they had always chased Pitch; at least for now. Pitch’s forces were getting stronger every night and soon he would strike. I didn’t know where, but I knew that it would be soon. I knew Jack could keep the secret, he was still mostly closed off around the other Guardians so it wouldn’t be hard for him to not tell them unlike the others who might have slipped up even if they could keep a secret. In answer to Tooth’s question, Jack turned back to the balcony, pretending I wasn’t hiding in the shadows nearby though I knew he could see me as his eyes flitted to where I hid. I smiled a little at him, I couldn’t help it. I closed my eyes then, hiding myself further just in case...

“Jack... I know I’ve made some mistakes... but won’t you at least consider going out with me once? I don’t want to lose our friendship. That’s why I never said anything.”

“Time, Tooth. I need time.” It was all he said.

“Alright then... but if you ever want to come, just let me know. I know my fairies miss you.” Jack still didn’t turn around and only when there was a soft click of the door did he turn.

“She’s gone.” I opened my eyes.

“Jack, you shouldn’t be so hard on her.” He frowned a little at that.

“I don’t think you understand why she did what she did, even if you know the reason why. She would never do anything to hurt you. She’s not like me... doing something like I have to... it would break her.”

“I know.” He said softly, his eyes softening as I moved forward and he pulled me into his embrace. I laid my head against him.

“You need to forgive her, soon.” He sighed.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Nothing ever is Jack.”


	11. The True Reveal

Weeks had passed, I stood in the middle of Burgess again. No matter where Pitch and I went, we always came back to this town because of one little boy. A young teen that had brought the Guardians against us before. Jamie Bennett. The boy had been Jack’s first believer and Pitch loved torturing him the most, but I was getting fed up with all this. Finally Pitch seemed to trust me, he had fallen for my act and boy what an act it had been. I hadn’t seen Jack since Tooth had burst in, nearly blowing my whole cover, but I knew this time would be different. This time something more drastic needed to be done until Pitch came to his senses... which might not be for a very long time. I had been debating how best to do such a thing. There was only one solution I had come up with and I hadn’t even shared it with Jack. I couldn’t. I feared it might strike a little too close to home. My mind snapped back to the present. They were here now, the Guardians. Pitch stood with the Nightmares all around us, I knew what needed to be done was something born from desperation... I could only do this one time. It was time that I ended this charade once and for all. I watched as North’s sleigh slid across the snowy ground, halting quickly and the Guardians flew from it; my eyes darted over them quickly. Jack and Tooth were the first, followed by Sandy, Bunny and finally North. The Guardians stood with their weapons ready, only Jack seemed to hesitate when he saw her. Good, this was exactly as she had hoped. Though not exactly as she had planned, if the plan had gone perfectly then Jack would be ready to charge into battle as much as the others, but Jack hadn’t responded that way... neither to her assurances or their clashes over the various days. Sometimes her clashes had been, early on, with Jack alone but at other times it was with one of the other Guardians after I had talked to him about staying in pairs. It was because I had known that a Nightmare was watching, waiting to report back to Pitch, that I had clashed so violently with Jack; but never once did I actually get close to defeating him or get him to do anything but retreat or be forced to retreat myself. Much like Pitch, as powerful as I knew I was... I simply could not stand up to the force of Jack’s ice lightning. Rather, the Nightmares under my control could not. The Guardians clashed with Pitch, all of them focusing on him, except for Tooth who barreled straight for me. Instead of fighting her, however, I simply side stepped her and moved to a Nightmare. I needed to wait for the perfect moment... The Nightmare let me mount it and I soared high into the sky, dodging Tooth. I fell from the Nightmare that exploded beneath me from Jack’s lightning and I plummeted. Jack and Tooth followed but I was caught on a second Nightmare and whisked away from them both. I couldn’t see how Pitch was holding up against the other three Guardians, but I didn’t care as I raced across the sky with the two hot on my trail. Jack shot ice, trying to freeze the Nightmare I rode, but time and time again I pulled the mount left or right to just avoid being hit. Tooth disappeared from my line of sight for a moment, veering off and I realized a moment too late what the two had planned. Jack froze my mount and Tooth slammed into me full force, sending my flying into a building and bouncing off a tarp and a car, which surprisingly had no alarm to set off, before rolling to the ground. I sensed Pitch was nearby, in a matter of moments he was at my side. Scythe out, we were back to back. I grinned. This was more perfect than I could have possibly planned. The Guardians surrounded us, weapons drawn and I called upon the last bit of Nightmare sand I had to control just then, shaping a silver sanded dagger. Pitch hadn’t seen it coming, he jolted as I slammed the dagger into his back. The only one who wasn’t watching with wide eyes was Jack. Pitch spun around, sneering at me darkly.

“You...” He wasn’t able to finish, the dagger’s sand melting and crawling around him. Pitch let out a shriek of rage, summoning his fearlings, but as they came they balked at the silver sand that slid over them and purified them. Those with any sense abandoned Pitch instantly and fled to the shadows nearby to escape the same fate. When the sand finally disappeared the man who stood before the Guardians wasn’t Pitch Black, he looked human; his hair that had once been a dark black looked softer now and he seemed confused and dazed. I felt as dizzy as the world slowly began to tilt. I reached out with one hand towards Jack and Sandy before I felt the world fall away from me. The last thing I heard was Jack’s voice crying out.

“Emily!”

 

It was cold. Like ice. I slowly opened my eyes, well the fact that I was surrounded by ice made it obvious why it felt so cold. Where was I? I glanced around, but I figured things out from my surroundings. I was alone in a cell that was made of ice. The whole thing, save for the bars themselves, were made of ice. Well, that was to be expected wasn’t it? I moved over to the wall, touching its smooth surface. It wasn’t as cold as I expected and glancing out of the window I could see the moon, it was in a half phase. I sat in the middle of the cell. Well, this was a lot better than being in Pitch’s lair... Speaking of which... where was he? I got up again at the thought and peered out of the bars on the cell door, I couldn’t see anything other than another cell across from me.

“Pitch?” There was a sigh from somewhere nearby. I wasn’t sure who had made the sound so I fumbled through my memory and tried again.

“Kozmotis?” After a moment there was silence, followed by a grumble.

“Don’t call me that.” It seemed to bounce off the ice so I wasn’t entirely sure where he was at.

“What exactly do you want be be called then? You aren’t Pitch Black anymore.”

“Pitch will do.” Came the reply.

“Where are you?”

“To your left... I think.” The voice was accompanied by some footsteps that did seem to come from my left. The voice did as well when I figured he’d gone to the door.

“Emily, you planned this all along, didn’t you?”

“Of course. Maybe not the way it went... but that worked too.”

“Let me guess... it was going to be some grand show off thing.”

“Well, yeah... at least I had planned it to be, but that didn’t happen... I didn’t plan on passing out either.” I grumbled.

“Was prison part of your plan too?”

“Not exactly, but I wasn’t not expecting it either. Chances are the Guardians aren’t going to trust me any time soon, especially since I still look like... well you get the idea.”

“I’m surprised Sanderson hasn’t paid you a visit to cleanse you.” I frowned and looked at my grey skin.

“Probably an issue of debate. I can’t be trusted to be alone with any of the Guardians.”

“And you know us so well?” I blinked at the voice. Jack. After a moment he came into view. I didn’t say anything.

“No, I suppose not. Considering they’re allowing you near me.” He shrugged a little.

“Not like you can escape, Manny keeps the cells locked himself. There’s also the little fact that I don’t normally listen to advice...” His lips twitched in that smile I loved so much. I couldn’t help but smile back.

“So, warden, what’s the verdict?” I asked jokingly. He shook his head a little at that.  
“They’re still debating on what to do.”

“Oi... I’m going to be here awhile then. Too bad you can’t keep me company.” I stuck my hand through the bar to gently lay it on his face. I couldn’t do anything more, however, because the bars were so narrow. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. I couldn’t help but smile. I enjoyed the moment, wishing that it could be more, but knowing that it would have to be enough for now.

“I’ll find a way to get you out of here soon.”

“Just don’t break the bonds you have frostbite.” I murmured affectionately. He grinned at me, blushing a little.

“Oh please... knock it off.” Came the grumbling from next door.

“Hey, no one said you had to listen in.” I replied, there was a sound of irritation, but that was it. Jack chuckled a little, pulling back reluctantly and I retrieved my hand.

“Soon.” He murmured and left. Soon was not soon enough for Jack, so he visited me daily and we talked about various things. I would listen mostly as he talked about all the places he’d visited recently to spread snow, he’d let me know that he carried a snowglobe with him everywhere just so he could make sure to make it back to me. I often talked about, quietly, my neighbor and told Jack about how I had come up with my plan. About what I had actually intended, which had made him smile at one point. He had voiced his frustration with the other Guardians about my imprisonment and their debate about letting Sandy see me. We were talking about that for the umpth time when something occurred to me.

“If they’re so worried about what I will do, why not just find something to sedate me?” I suggested. Jack’s eyes widened a little at that.

“What? I mean, it would work wouldn’t it? Obviously they aren’t going to approach me as I am now and frankly I’m a little tired of the nightmares I’ve been having... not like they are anything my neighbor has likely had, but still.” Jack nodded thoughtfully.

“That might work... I’ll bring it up with North. I’m sure he can find something.” That something, as it turned out, happened to be in the form of a special hot coco. When Jack had told me about it and how Sandy was with him, I nodded and the two watched as I emptied the entire cup as swiftly as I could, without burning myself, and then passed the cup back as evidence. I had then moved to one of the nearby walls and sat down, I felt like my limbs were made of lead after a few minutes.

“Emily?” I heard Jack call.

“I’m barely awake here, but I’m here.” I managed, though it seemed a bit of effort through ... whatever it was. The door opened and Sandy came in, a determined look on his golden face. I shut my eyes and let myself drift as the Guardian did whatever it was he needed to do. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, the Fearlings that had dwelled within me shrieked as Sandy seemed to somehow draw out my power and use it to destroy them. It was painful, like all my nerves were on fire, but I couldn’t move. I barely caught the sound of a murmured voice, Jack’s, though I wasn’t sure what it was he said and the last thing I remembered was the feeling of his cold embrace around me as my conscious mind slipped away.


	12. Just the Beginning

When my conscious mind began to flit back to the surface the first thing I noticed was the warmth and a blanket that was tucked around me. The second thing I noticed was that despite the warmth everywhere there was a familiar chill next to me. A smile tugged at my lips and I turned over, my eyes sliding open to meet the icy blue ones I knew so well. He smiled back, lightly brushing a strand of hair from my face, his cool touch so familiar.

“Hey Snowflake.” He murmured, I couldn’t help but beam up at him at the nickname. Without hesitation he leaned in to brush his lips along mine and my eyes closed again as I sank into the kiss. I could spend eternity like this, feeding off the tender kisses along my lips and skin. He seemed perfectly content to feather the kisses across my face before returning to my lips again. The gesture was so achingly tender that I couldn’t help but love him more.

“I love you.” I murmured softly when he broke the kiss again.

“I love you too.” His cool embrace encircled me and I was content to just snuggle close, the door opened, but Jack didn’t let go.

“Eh... ain’t interrupting nothin’ am I?”

“No Bunny, you weren’t.” I replied.

“Good to see ya awake again mate. Others want a word with ya both.” I nodded and he hopped out of the room, closing the door behind him again. Jack didn’t budge. I didn’t want to but I slowly shifted to move from the embrace only to have him chuckle and tighten his hold.

“Where are you going?” The mocking tone in his voice made me smile.

“You heard Bunny.” I said, trying to squirm away.

“Oh no you don’t.” I began laughing as it soon became a game of him holding me in place while I tried to squirm away. After a while I managed to pry myself from him and he gave a fake pout, which I turned around and kissed away.

“Come on now. We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” He sighed and got up, retrieving his staff from where it was leaning nearby against the wall. The other Guardians were in the globe room, Tooth was giving orders to her fairies who were flitting about her, Sandy was floating nearby on a cloud that was shaped like a beanbag chair that was just his size while Bunny and North were arguing, again, whose holiday was more important. Jack grinned at the scene and Sandy waved at me before trying to get their attention. When that didn’t work I grinned at Jack and loudly cleared my throat before the golden Guardian could get mad at his fellow Guardians who didn’t seem to be paying attention to him. I felt a little bad for Sandy really, the little Guardian seemed grateful as the others stopped talking all at once and turned to me and Jack.

“I assume an explanation is in order.” The four nodded. After accepting the offer of iced chocolate, which Jack had also requested, I began to talk.

“I’m not sure how to explain entirely what happened in Pitch’s lair. I just knew that I couldn’t let Jack do what I knew he would be about to do. Even with all that Pitch raved about my power, I knew that Jack was more important. I can only explain it in saying that hearing Pitch try and get Jack to surrender to him made something inside me snap. I don’t know if it was pure anger or what, I didn’t have a name for it at the time and I still don’t. I just knew I couldn’t let Jack do it. I felt something rise up in me, like it had always been there, sort of a soft whispering I had ignored inside myself... I donno, maybe Sandy can relate.” I glanced towards the silent Guardian who just shrugged a little. Okay, maybe he couldn’t, but Jack nodded; he knew what I meant.

“I remember that I was desperate to keep Pitch from getting his hands on Jack and I knew what I had to do. So I did. I promised him I would stop fighting the darkness he’d been trying to shove down my throat for days.” Jack winced.

 

“That had to be unpleasant.” He said, I gently took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“It was. I was rather surprised though when it actually happened. I assumed that once I surrendered to it, that I would change completely or something. That I would become like Pitch, but that wasn’t the case. You see, I think the reason behind this was because of my family. They’ve always taken care of me, sure, but only on the terms of physical needs like food and stuff. They never really cared much except maybe one of my cousins. I was always isolated, having no friends to rely on and I was so alone... probably what attracted Pitch to me in the first place. I was someone that almost no one would miss, that nearly no one would know I was gone.” The Guardians looked uneasy at that, Tooth especially. I sent her a small, reassuring smile.

“I was the perfect target for him, but at the same time I had been so used to it, so used to not being cared for that I was able to keep a part of myself away from the Fearlings. I essentially was split into two inside, one half that the Fearlings could devour but the other that was kept from them behind the barrier of my power. When I realized this, I knew I had to play along with Pitch until I could come up with a plan. It took me a few days to come up with something and I knew it was a long shot, but I also knew that if it worked that things would fall into place. I took a risk when I visited Jack here in the workshop. Had I been caught by any of you, or Pitch, it would have ruined everything.” The others seemed surprised I had managed that.

“I had to visit him... to tell him what I was planning because I knew it would be the hardest on him.” He slipped his arm around my waist then, hugging me close. I returned the gesture, squeezing lightly, it didn’t go unnoticed by the others who simply seemed to watch with something of amusement. Jack coughed in embarrassment at his own boldness.

“I didn’t tell anyone else about this plan because I needed Pitch to not have any reason to doubt me. Jack is the only one of you who is the least open about anything, I knew I could trust him to not accidently slip up under pressure. I also needed you chasing me the way you did Pitch. The more you pursued me as you did him, the more I gained his trust. I will admit I did do plenty of things I’m not proud of... and I shudder at some of the things I had to force myself to do in order to keep up the charade. I needed Pitch to trust me absolutely. There was no other way I could have gotten as close to him as I did that last battle otherwise.” I took a sip of my drink before going on.

“I don’t think anyone but Pitch can understand now what I went through. How I was forced to feed the Fearlings inside of me to keep them from realizing that all wasn’t as Pitch had planned. One small slip up and it would have blown the whole thing.” Jack nodded in agreement.

“It was a dangerous game I played. I even said as much to Jack, which was the night I almost blew my cover when Tooth all but burst into the room.” Tooth’s eyes went wide.

“I was the one who told Jack that you needed to do your jobs in pairs when you went about collecting teeth, spreading dreams or snow. I knew that once I was unable to stall Pitch with the excuse that I wasn’t yet fully recovered enough to be useful that he would want to strike back at you and would do so when you were on your own.” No one interrupted my story and so after another sip of the wonderful iced chocolate drink, I continued.

“Tooth’s interruption was probably the closest I came to blowing everything. I didn’t visit Jack again after that, but I knew that the time was drawing near when I would need to spring the trap as much for my sake as everyone else’s.” I glanced at my drink. I couldn’t look them in the eyes anymore and I felt a lump rise in my throat.

“What... what did he do to you?” Tooth asked quietly, concern etched into her features. My eyes widened a little at the implication and I shook my head furiously.

“Nothing much, honest, but ... I felt like I was betraying Jack... every time I had to stand spending personal time with Pitch.... It was torture... listening to how he’d croon to me things I didn’t want to hear from him, like I was a pet that needed soothing, loving words. I...” I stumbled and I felt Jack’s reassuring squeeze, he knew this had to be hard and I felt myself relax just a little as his breath tickled along my skin as he murmured in my ear.

“It’s okay Snowflake. I won’t hold it against you.” It was the reassurance I needed to go on.

“To make sure he didn’t doubt me... I had to let him kiss me... it never went any further than that...” I hastily added. I heard a gasp from Tooth, but I plunged ahead.

 

“I didn’t have much choice if I wanted to fool him completely. It makes me sick... thinking what I had to do... what I did...” Tears glistened in my eyes as I stared at my drink, swallowing past the lump I went on.

“I knew I would only get once chance at this, one chance to strike. My sanity and patience were beginning to crack underneath the pressure and I knew... a few nights ago.. if I didn’t do it then that I would never be able to and I would truly be consumed. That it would be too much for me and Jack... Well, you know the rest.” I wasn’t sure what I felt more, surprised or relieved when the other Guardians crowded around the two of us and embraced the two of us in a hug. I had never experienced anything quite like it. When they’d released us, Jack was grinning sheepishly and I... well I just kind of gaped at the genuine feelings I could see in the eyes of the Guardians as they looked at the two of us. I felt my heart swell, this was what family was supposed to be like. This... I felt, was what it meant to be loved. I closed my eyes and a few tears fell, but I wasn’t sad. I smiled, I was happier than I had ever been.

“Jus’ don’t make that sort of thing a habit mate.” Bunny said with a smirk, but I could tell he cared.

“Believe me Bunny, I don’t think my poor heart could stand it and I have no intention of putting Jack through that again.” North chuckled as Jack flushed a little.

“So, um... I guess you know we’ve been together a while...” Jack said with a bit of a sheepish smile.

“How could we not? Jack, we’re happy for you.” Tooth said, and this time I could tell she meant it.

“Thanks Tooth.”

“Jus’ leave the lovey dovey stuff for yourselves. I don’t wanna be interruptin’ nothing when we gather, ya here?” I grinned up at Bunny then.

“Fair enough.” I said.

“Speaking of that... what about your family? I mean I know that you said they didn’t care much but...” Tooth trailed off and I shrugged.

“I’m not human anymore, even if they cared, you guys are my family now.” Tooth seemed to beam with pleasure at this. For the first time in my life, I truly felt at home. I was as different from each of them as I could be, but the genuine love and care I saw in their eyes each time they looked at me or Jack was more than I could have ever hoped for. This was where I truly belonged and my life could finally really begin.


End file.
